Foam and glue schelrotherapy are used commonly to ablate the great saphenous or other large superficial veins or perforators in the legs. The technique has shown good efficacy, but is not without risk. The largest risk to the patient is embolic particles or generated thrombus moving into the deep system and either creating conditions for deep vein thrombosis, directly causing pulmonary embolism, or even causing a transient eschemic attack or stroke from cerebral artery embolization.
The present disclosure is directed toward reducing this risk and for other procedures that could benefit from temporary non-destructive occlusion of a blood vessel.